elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs (Oblivion)
Archives: 1 Im not sure if this is an isolated event, but after i completed the thieves guild quest where the Gray Fox is in Cheydinhal i cannot proceed any further. All he says is "Not now i need to think" no matter how long i wait or wat i do. Any solutions or tips????--XXSir MontyXx (talk) 14:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Garrett F Not sure if this is considered a bug but... I have noticed a few things that I'm not sure are supposed to happen. I also skimmed through the bugs page to see if they were here, but I might have missed a few. #'Demented Skingrad Uniform' - If you enter the 'Skingrad Town Guard House', occasionally you will see one of the uniforms on the first floor shelf will stretch across the room, knocking over everything it touches. If it is in this state, it cannot be picked up, either. You will have to leave the guard house for a little while, then once you re-enter, it will be back to normal. This can also happen in the Cloud Ruler Temple barracks with the clothes on the shelf. But these can be picked up, and they will move by themselves. #'Cannot finish Shadow Over Hackdirt' - Sometimes when you finish the Shadow Over Hackdirt quest, and Dar-Ma returns home, her mother will act as if she was never gone in the first place, there fore making it impossible to finish the quest without re-loading a previous save. #'Stuck under boards' - Sadly, I cannot remember the name of the dungeon, but it is right across from the Imperial Sewer exit from the tutorial, but if you walk under these boards leaning against a wall, you will be stuck and will have to re-load a saved game. #'Dissappearing goblin staff' - Sometimes, if you drop a goblin's staff near Pell's Gate, it will permenantly dissappear. :As far as I know, number three is the only bug that occurs commonly, but since it occurs in many video games, I don't think that it should be listed. I never encountered number one in The Elder Scrolls, but I seen something similar happen in Fallout 3. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I would like to add a bug that I have had on the PC and on the xbox. The picture freezes but the qame keeps playing. you can hear combat ,interact when the cursor changes, and access menus. If you save the game and exit you can continue normally upon restart. I am surprised that I cant find any information on this bug since it is on the console and PC and happens quite frequently , even after adding the expansion and the patches. Anyy additional info, and possible fixes would help. -Astara :This happens in many games. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Can't finish Ritual of Dementia 3.5.2009 Lots of times I do some exploring during quests just to break up the monotony of always running around doing what people ask. I found Xirethard during Ritual of Dementia and just wandered though it and ended up in the Private Gardens with Kithlan telling me that Syl was escaping and to go after her. The red arrow pointer had me following her all the way back through Xirethard and back into the palace into Dementia and to her (empty) throne where the green arrow pointer is. I can't finish the quest. Can't finish The Siren's Deception Well I went to the house, and got in, but now I'm LOCKED IN! I read about the cheat code to use.. but how do you use it on a 360...? I'm pretty far into the game and I don't want to have to start over now. If ANYONE can help me, please help me!! Thanks. :Just reload from an earlier save. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:20, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I DONT HAVE ANOTHER SAVED FILE. :Please stop using ALLCAPS. What do you expect me to do about it? I always save my games and avoid carelessness whenever I can. You should try to do the same. Prevention is better than a cure. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Can't Finish Pilgrimage The Wayshrine of Mara doesn't exist and is instead replaced with a clone of the Wayshrine of Zenithar, might be misssing a patch. Any help would be appriciated.--Atomic Boom22 (talk) 18:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) There should be two or three shrines. Try heading for another. The Sunken One bug? While trying to complete the quest "The Sunken One," I reached the very end of Sandstone Cavern and got the Offering, but I can't find Slythe. Has anyone else experienced this? Kranyak (talk) 00:19, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I just resolved this issue on my own. Apparently if you exit the cave while the quest is active, and then reenter, Slythe disappears. This was solved by using the console cheat "player.placeatme 00185DC9" to spawn Slythe. I killed him, took the diary entry, and carried out the quest. Kranyak (talk) 00:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Cannot finish The Ultimate Heist... For some reason when I get to the part where im suppose to wear the boots of springheel Jak and jump up on the broken stairs and press the two buttons the iron gate never opens for me. I have tried pressing the buttons in different orders but still nothing. Someone please help me out here or I can't finish the quest. If you do not know what part I'm at its the part before using the arrows of extrication. make all of your skills/attributes to any level that u want all you have to do is duplicate a normal ring, no enchantments just a ring you need aLOT OF RINGS...then get the enchantment that raises skills and atributes, u also need lots of duped grand soul gems withy grand souls...please note u cannot dupe grand soul gems if u got the grand soul yourself, u need to buy a grand soul gem with a grand soul from a vendor...ok so we have...lots of unenchanted rings, 20 scrolls, and lots of grand soul gems (with grand souls). Ooook so after you have all of that u can start the glitch(be sure you have access to the arcane university, u have the ability to use skill/attribute enchantments, and 20 OF THE SAME SCROLL just like u use for duping, which you will be doing in the glitch) ok so enchant one ring with the attribute/skill that u want raised, dupe it with your scrolls pick up 5 of the enchanted rings ONLY 5! ok wear one of the rings do the scroll dupe glitch again and drop the remaining 4 RINGS like u are trieng to dupe them, the dupe procces will drop all 5 rings (which includes the one u are wearing) u will still have the effect of the ring but u will not be wearing it, allowing you to put more rings on...do this over and over again with a ring of the same enchantment to stack hundereds of skill/attribute points (be sure to give rings with the same enchantment different names or it will not work, so name the rings for one type of enchantment 1 2 3 4 5...etc) it works with all types of enchantments also, such as u can keep adding rings with aegis, or spell reflection so u can get up to 100% spell reflection. IMPORTANT!! this has not been patched, im not even sure anyone else knows about this so it works every time btw it works with all armors that have enchantments just follow the same steps ecxept with the armor, DOESNT WORK WITH WEAPONS! because they dont have a constant effect it is really usefull, currently i have 500 luch on my charecter i find loads of rare items...i hope this really helps all of you interested in this glitch personally i love it =] Plug-ins disappear I have downloaded every plugin, except the orrery, for my game on my xbox360 and when I turn off my console and turn it back on again some of the plugins will have disappeared from my game and when I try to load a game I'll get a message saying "this save relies on content that is no longer present." Why is my stuff dissapearing, and how do I make it stop? Catastrophic bug on PS3 On the PS3 version of Oblivion, doesn't matter which version, the game suffers a Catastrophic failure after 459 hours of gameplay. This may seem like a LONG time, but in a game like Oblivion, it's almost enough time to do everything, including maxing out your character or doing a little goofing off. Even on the PS3 version which doesn't have all the additional plug-ins available to it. It manifests itself in several ways. Special effects from spells become frozen (or at least REALLY slow and choppy), certain fires like on torches or campfires freeze, including your fire attack spells. Doors that actually open and close in real time freeze. And these are just the symptoms. The real meat of this is that the game will freeze if you have to go from one place to the other that requires a loading screen and eventually any games saved under this condition won't reload at all. Any help at all? Thanks... ~~Steven~~ Can't finish ritual of dementia Im having the same problem where Ialready went into the tunnel where Syl would located and theres always anactive green arrow in the house of dementia but no ones there. Please help Regards Danny Salerno friendly fire is there is a way to yield to stop attacks from a villager or a guard? for example when i sneak and pick pocket instead of talking, or i select resist arrest on accident... please help me. i have died four times already-- Logan A. Yielding Hold down the 'Block' button and try to talk to them. That's the only way, and it only works if you haven't lowered their Disposition low enough that they hate you. whats the difference? what is the difference between a septim and a gold??? is there even a diff. not important, just curios. thnx! :None just that most people say gold Liamhead (talk) 13:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) new house i just bought that 4K house in bravil,if i store some thing in one of four chests will it stay there since its mine? if so do i use one of two cupboards or one of two chests? i dont want to lose any of my stuff and i dont wanna wait three days to find out that i just lost 50 repair hammers or 300 lock picks. :plz plz plz help me. You should be able to drop the items in chests in a house you own. If you're not sure, just drop the items on the ground, as long as the number of individual items isn't too ridiculously large. Mbjones90 (talk) 23:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) closing oblivion gates I know how a lot of people out there don't like to cheat (PC) but I do, and I have been having this problem with closing oblivion gates. First I just go up to the Sigil stone tower and every thing up to that point works fine until after I take the sigil stone. what normally is supposed to happen is that you either get a transcendent or decedent sigil stone which then you can enchant armor and weapons and so forth then a white light appears and you go back to the oblivion gate in cirodiil but what happens to me is that I get the stone and there is the wight light and then the light stays, the portal to oblivion is still there and I'm stuck in this room unable to close the gate because I already have the sigil stone. This becomes particially annoying when you are to help captain burd from the bruma guard close the oblivion gate (this quest is important because only after you complete it does martin find out what the last item needed to open a portal to camorans "paradise") and after I take the sigil stone I'm just sitting in this room wondering what the **** I did wrong. If you have this glitch or you know how to solve it email me at christophehm@gmail.com When you mess with cheats, you end up creating more problems then you solve. That's a saying of mine. What happened is one of 2 things. :1. You removed the Sigil Stone from the Bruma Gate using a cheat, yes? You got the Stone without actually opening the Gate. That made the game's basic machinery smash against each other. The Bruma Gate stone is a trigger point. When you take it, you activate the trigger point and it launches you out of the Gate, wipes the Gate clean, and sets the stage for the next quest. But you cheated and took the Stone before that point in the Main Quest. That means you set the stage, you hit the trigger point, prenaturally. The Bruma Battle stage is activated. But hold on! You haven't closed the Bruma Gate yet. Heck, you might not have even delivered the Amulet to Jauffre yet. That jerks the other machinery, the bit that stops unrealistic things like this happening, into action. You took the Sigil Stone, but you didn't enter the Gate. Therefore, the Gate should be destroyed before it even gets a chance to open. This is what normally happens to any old Gate, the random ones you find in the wild. But -wait- the Bruma Gate is a crucial quest. In other words, it can't not open. If it doesn't open, the whole remainder of the Main Quest is flunked. This confuses the game. It tries to logically compromise. The Gate must open, yes, but you already got the quest stone (regardless of whether you used it to enchant or just left it in your inventory), so you can't get another one. The game pulls up the Gate, shoves the unique world in, and puts a useless Sigil Stone in. So useless, it doesn't even close the Gate. That's what the trigger stone is for, not the copy. There's a lot of light and a bang, but nothing happens. :2. You used consol commands to bring up the Bruma Gate before that quest is open. Then you entered, not just used more consol commands to take, the stone. Gate closes. You keep or use the Sigil stone. Now, when you get to that stage of the main quest, something akin to the reason above happens. You closed the Gate, but it's important, so it has to open, but you got the Sigil Stone, so we'll bring up the Gate, shove a fake clone into the place where the usual one should be is the game's version of thinking. : Soloutions? I suppose you could use more cheats to get out of your tight spot. Type in the console command for setting the stage for the next part. You could reload a previous save from outside the Gate, then destroy the Sigil Stone using a console command (dumping or selling won't work as it remains in the game's memory) or you could use the Construction Set to remodel the Oblivion world so a new stone will be put in. : What did you do wrong? You used more cheats then your system could handle, and it ended up blowing itself up because you messed around with it so much. It's not a glitch, it's you playing God with the inner workings. Try to hold back on the cheats, and just close the darn Gates normally. Fidelis359 (talk) 08:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Im playing on the PS3, and i have only found one glitch/cheat/bug and thats the double click scroll dupe thing, can anyone reply with others please? i know there are others, just dont know what they are. 06:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Duping questions. Ok reading over the duping cheats, I have some questions. Im on the 360, and since I cant really "equip" scrolls, will this still work? To me it seems so simple that I should have at least done this by accident now, but have not. What are the steps EXACTLY to make this work. Dreadlord Orarg Summitmist manor glich? Ok, I am part of the Brotherhood and when I completed 'Whodunnit?' I had used Summitmist Manor for a place to store my things until I saved up enough money for my own house. A few tmes when I was in there, I was visited my the Count of Skingrad and Metherdil and the Count of Skingrad's lizard lady. All four people are stuck in there and can't leave. I can't complete 'The Vampire Cure Quest' and 'Allies for Bruma' because the Count is no where to be found. Not even in the Manor. Any tips without having to redo the whole chaacter from the beginning? 04:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Rachel D. :Try reloading from an earlier saved game. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Empty Barrels My boyfriend and I have been playing Oblivion lately, and he just had to delete his character. Everything was fine until he did the Shivering Isles expansion, and then when he returned to the mainland, every single barrel, box, bag, etc was empty. Even the locked treasure chests were empty. Has anyone else had this problem? I was half way through the Taking Care of Lex quest and my game totally changed. I am playing on the 360 and mid quest random things in the game have changed. Such as, minor life detection now only detects the feet of a life form instead of showing me the whole body. In anvil the random bird noises are not random and always playing that gawking noise. My repair hammers no longer last past 1 repair no matter how long I wait. There may be more but I have stopped playing for now. Normally I would just go to a previous save and replay the mission but no matter how far I go back before the point where the bug was first experienced the bug follows and presents itself even though I have played that portion of the game without this glitch. Is there anyway to fix this kind of problem? 01:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Shack Game changes in the middle of Taking Care of Lex I was half way through the Taking Care of Lex quest and my game totally changed. I am playing on the 360 and mid quest random things in the game have changed. Such as, minor life detection now only detects the feet of a life form instead of showing me the whole body. In anvil the random bird noises are not random and always playing that gawking noise. My repair hammers no longer last past 1 repair no matter how long I wait. There may be more but I have stopped playing for now. Normally I would just go to a previous save and replay the mission but no matter how far I go back before the point where the bug was first experienced the bug follows and presents itself even though I have played that portion of the game without this glitch. Is there anyway to fix this kind of problem? 01:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Shack